


The Sheriff's Office

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: You're Stiles' sister and secretly dating Deputy Parrish. Stiles finds the two of you in a compromising position.





	The Sheriff's Office

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this imagine: Imagine being Stiles' older sister and him finding you in a very compromising position with Deputy Parrish.

"Are you sure we should be in here?" Jordan asks you as you push him into the sheriff's office. "I mean, we could get caught."

"That just adds to the thrill, don't you think?" you ask him. Sure, your dad is the sheriff, but he's out today with the flu and you're not expecting him to show up just out of the blue. Besides, the thrill of knowing that you could get caught just turns you on even more.

"Yeah, but nobody knows about us, Y/N. Is this really how you want your father to find out?"

You and Jordan started dating when he moved to town six months ago, but he's twenty-four and you're eighteen, and you're pretty sure that your dad isn't going to accept the two of you being together. Jordan is his favorite deputy, his right-hand man so to speak, and you are your dad's only daughter and he gets overprotective of you. So, you haven't told anyone that the two of you are dating.

Stiles knows you have a boyfriend; he takes every opportunity he has to try and figure out who you've been sneaking off to meet late at night. It's driving him crazy but considering you're just a year older than he is, you keep each other's secrets. You didn't tell your dad about him sneaking off to see Malia at night, so he figures he needs to pay you back. But you're afraid that Stiles is going to freak out when he finds out that you've been shacking up with Jordan.

You lean against your father's desk, pulling Jordan towards your body. You capture his lips in a kiss, moaning when he takes the opportunity to probe your mouth with his tongue. Fuck, but he's a good kisser. As you tilt your head, allowing him better access to deepen the kiss, your hands snake up and grab his back, pulling him even closer.

When you break the kiss, you tell Jordan, "We're not gonna get caught. Dad's out sick today, and the way he was when I left the house, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon."

"I don't know, Y/N. I mean, what about Stiles?"

"What about him?" you ask. You really don't want to spend time talking about your family right now, not when you could be doing better things with your mouth than just talking.

"Aren't you worried he's gonna find out?"

You shrug; Stiles will probably find out sooner or later. Isn't that how it always happens? There's a reason he's the research guy in the pack -- he tends to find things out.

Deciding that you were done talking, however, you start to unbutton Jordan's uniform shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and ripping the white undershirt he has on underneath it off as well. When he's shirtless, you run your nails up and down his chest, feeling the muscles he has there. God, he's gorgeous, and he's all yours.

He reciprocates by pulling the dress you're wearing over your head and stepped back to just gaze at your body. You're still wearing your bra and panties -- the deep purple ones that Jordan bought you last weekend, to be specific -- and he has a hunger in his gaze that you're not sure you've ever seen before.

You reach out for his hips, pulling him closer to you, and attack his mouth with yours once more. You've got your thumbs in the belt loops of his pants and you attack his mouth with hunger. He tastes even better than you remember, and when he breaks the kiss mere moments later, he takes the opportunity to hook his thumbs in your panties, pulling them down your legs and off. He sets them down by your dress on the floor, and then hoists you up to sit on the edge of the desk.

He kneels on the floor, spreading your lower lips and then leaning in, just inhaling you. "God," he says to you, looking up into your eyes with his amazing green ones, "you smell amazing. I bet you taste even better."

He licks a stripe up your pussy, probing into your outer lips with his tongue. He fucks his tongue in and out of you and you reach down, grasping his hair with one of your hands as the other grabs the edge of the desk. You pull at his hair, and that makes him moan, the vibrations of it on your clit and it makes you let out a low groan. Even though it's late in the evening, you're afraid that you're going to get caught, so you're trying to be as quiet as you can.

When Jordan licks at your clit mere moments later, you groan at the contact, and you know that you're not gonna last much longer. He seems to know this, as he reaches up and inserts two fingers into your heat, curling them so they're tapping against your G-spot. You grip his hair even tighter and groan out a warning.

"So close, gonna come," you groan out, not even coherent enough to make a full sentence. Jordan's fingers are still inside of you, but he breaks contact with his mouth and looks up at you.

"C'mon, Y/N," he says, crooking his fingers inside of you deliciously, "come for me. I wanna feel it."

Your mouth opens in a silent scream as you come around him and your walls tighten around his fingers. As you come down from your high, Jordan withdraws his fingers and stands up once more, kissing you on the mouth. You taste yourself on his lips and think that there isn't anything hotter than the taste of yourself on him after he goes down on you.

You reach back behind yourself, unhooking your bra so that you're completely naked. He gets rid of his uniform pants and his boxers, kicking them away, and he's as naked as you are. You reach for him, wrapping your legs around his waist.

"Need to feel you inside of me," you moan, and he lines himself up and before you know it, he's bottomed out inside of you. God, it feels so good, and you let him know that by groaning low, interlacing your fingers with his.

He starts to thrust slowly, but soon, you move your hips faster, with urgency, letting him know that you need him to move harder and faster. You reach down and finger your clit as he fucks you with earnest and it's not long before you're coming again. Feeling your inner walls squeeze him makes Jordan fall over the edge and he comes inside of you.

The two of you are breathless, your heart thumping so fast and he's still inside of you when you hear the door to your dad's office start to move. Jordan leaps over to get his pants back on, and you manage to pull your dress over your head before Stiles pops his head into the office.

"Stiles!" you say, your brother just looking at you. "What are you doing here?"

Stiles takes one look around the office, seeing the few clothes strewn around the room and Jordan standing not that far away from you with only his uniform pants on, and he lets out a groan.

"Parrish, Y/N, really?" he asks. "Does Dad know about this?"

"No," you say. "And he better not find out. I have blackmail material."

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles says, getting into your dad's desk drawer. As Stiles is leaving, he looks across the hallway, where Scott is standing, and says, "Dude, I knew they were fucking!"

You just groan, hoping you don't have to explain this to your dad.


End file.
